¿Quien es Felíz?
by Sthefynice
Summary: Relato Exclusivo de Betty Quinlan...Dándose cuenta de todo el daño que ha causado. Inclusive, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos para con los demás...One-Shot!


**_Alrigh...Mi tercer Fic! Y este es mi primer One-Shot! Debo agregar que...No sé de donde saqué tanta inspiración! O.O Lo empezé a escribir a las 11:00 pm y lo terminé a la 12:am! Una hora exactamente!_**

**_PzZ, para empezar... El personaje principal de este Fic, obviamente, como sabrán es...Betty Quinlan!_**

**_Los que odien a este personaje tan similar...No les garantizo que lo lean!_**

**_Hay insultos, verdades, secretos no tan secretos...xD! De todo un poco D_**

**_Este Fic se lo dedico a Perluchis! :D Gracias amiga por traducir los mejores Fics! Espero que te guste D_**

**_NOTA PARA MIS TIAS CINDY Y YANIS O.O: Por favor, no me maten despues de esto! xD Creánme que me resultó muy díficil escribir y redactar esto! u.u_**

**_NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES QUE ODIAN A BETTY: Por favor, no insulten a la Autora Cualquier crítica, queja, insulto o comentario, ponerla en el review Que yo le haré saber a Betty_**

**_NOTA PARA TODS: PzZ...Solo lean, dejen reviews y...Diviertanse! xD _**

**_Bueh...Ahora los dejo_**

**_Kisses! (K)_**

* * *

**¿Quién Es Felíz?**

**By: Sthefynice**

**Cap. 1 "Mi Perspectiva"**

"_Hola a todos! Como sabrán, mi nombre es Beatriz Quinlan-Mejor conocida como Betty…Tengo 14 años de edad y estudio en la Primaria Limberth…Soy de descendencia Asiática, con algo de Holandés, Japonés…En fin, mi descendencia es un poco extraña! Pero bueno…Les contaré una historia de mi personaje favorito en todo el mundo…Yo!_

_Para empezar, les tengo que decir que…No lo sé! Aparezco muy poco en la serie! u.u Podría decirse que en 3 episodios… Y alrededor de la 2da y 3era Temporada El caso es que no me enfocan mucho T.T Y la verdad no logro entender… Porque, yo tambien tengo sentimientos, saben? Soy una chica muy educada Pero a veces, puede que pierda la paciencia… Sobre todo con cierta niña rubia…_

_Básicamente, todo el mundo me odia por eso… Tal parece que les cae mucho mejor la rubia tonta que a mi! Y no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es que Jimmy se haya fijado en tal cosa..? Sé que eso no me incumbe y no es mi problema, pero es que me muero de curiosidad! Las rubias siempre serán para mi… Una gran amenaza! No encajan muy bien en los prototipos de inteligencia… Son idiotas, taradas, y lo peor…Es que se la dan de gran cosa! Claro que, las ventajas de ellas son infinitas! Poseen una vida alocada, son coquetas, elegantes… En fin, los chicos las prefieren rubias! Y tal parece que eso no vá a cambiar…Por eso, yo Betty Quinlan…Me tiñaré el cabello de rubio cuando sea mayor…¡Será lo primero que haga!_

_Bueno, debo admitir que me encantan las fiestas…Adoro bailar! A veces soy algo rebelde…Pero normalmente trato de serenarme lo más que puedo… ¿Qué esperaban? Soy una adolescente! Es lo que hacemos, no? ¡Adoro la magia! Es lo mejor que hay! Pero…Despúes de cierto accidente…Preferiría mantener eso en secreto u.u _

_Al principio, sentí una gran atracción por Nick…Pero solo fue eso! Lamento decepcionarlos_

_Ok, supongo que me toca hablar sobre… Mis sentimientos con Jimmy? A ver, Jimmy es… No lo puedo negar! Es un genio! Lo sabían? Es muy amable y me ha ayudado mucho con mi tarea! Gracias a el, mis calificaciones han subido… Le debo tanto! El trata hasta lo imposible de ocultármelo, pero ya sé la verdad… YO LE GUSTO! __**Estas leyendo por casualidad esto, Cindy?! **__Yo le gusto! Lo supe casi desde el principio… Y quien podría resistirse ante mi?! La verdad, yo creo que nadie…Pero lo que más odio en este mundo es que intenten retarme…_

_Desgraciadamente, algo me impide estar con Jimmy…Bueno, que sean dos cosas… ¬¬_

_La primera es… Cindy Vortex! Al principio, para mi eras X en la vida! Osea…Nadie! Porque yo de plano me dí cuenta que existías cuando empezé a tratar a Jimmy… ¬¬ Si, eras la insoportable-niña gritona- engreída-presumida-arrogante-orgullosa y desalmada feminista desconfiada que he conocido en toda mi vida! En serio que te crees?! He soportado tus malcriadeces todo el tiempo y más de una vez me has hecho quedar mal frente a Jimmy! Dime algo… Sin en verdad lo odias tanto como dices… Porque te preocupas tanto por el?! Caray! Ya hasta toda la escuela está empezando a creer todas las boludeses que has dicho sobre mi! No ves que mi reputación está en juego?! Lo único bueno que admiro de ti aparentemente, es tu inteligencia! Eres la única rubia que conozco que es, además de bonita, muy inteligente! De verás, como le haces?!_

_Volviendo al tema… La segunda cosa que me detiene para comenzar a tener algo con Jimmy es…Simplemente porque el es un Niño!! Me gusta coquetearle, debo agregar… Me gusta alentarlo y mimarlo, pero el es solamente un niño!! Cuantos años tiene?? 10, 11? Es una gran diferencia de edad! Quizá no me moleste tanto en el futuro…Pero ahorita?! ¡Sería imposible! Primero, tengo que esperar a que el madure… Que le estén empezando a gustar las niñas y luego…Zas! Me deshago de todas las que le gustan… En especial a vos, Cindy! ¬¬ y…Lotería! Juntos para siempre! Tal cual como lo querías…Por ahora, diviertete! Inventa cosas, pelea con Cindy…Haz lo que más te guste…Te estaré esperando y atacaré en cuanto menos te lo esperes…_

_Ah, otra cosa! Necesitaré que hagan más Temporadas en donde solo pueda salir yo… Y una película! En donde salga tambien mi bella y perfecta personita… Ugh, de que más hablaré? Ah si! No puedo evitar…Odiar a los amigos de Jimmy! Son unos fenómenos! El gordo es raro y el flaco es extraño! De veras…No los soporto!_

_Y otra cosita…! No quiero volverme a enterar que hay otro FanFic en el que yo sea nuevamente la villana…! Por favor…! Digo, acaso tienen falta de creatividad o algo parecido?! Ya basta! _

_A los que han hecho un JxB… Les agradezco! No creen que somos la pareja ideal?! _

_Bueno, no es que me guste la idea que gracias a mi, Jimmy y Cindy se peleen más de lo normal… ¿Quién es Felíz con eso?! Me siento muy culpable y la verdad no sé que hacer…_

_La felicidad va y viene…Cada quién tiene sus pros y contras en la vida…Tu decides si ser Felíz o No!_

_Agradezco a los que hayan leído este pequeño escrito…! En realidad, esto refleja el estado actual en donde me encuentro… Gracias! Espero verlos nuevamente y en otra fascinante historia… Los amo a tod__s! Bye…"_

_

* * *

_

_Para mis Fans __**(Y No tan Fans ¬¬)**_

_Con Cariño…_

_** Betty Quinlan…**_


End file.
